The Untouchables' Secret
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: TBC: QAF US: AU: circa 1930s: The Treasury Department sent one of its officers – Brian Kinney – to track and bring down Craig Taylor, the most notorious mob boss in the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. What will happen when he meets Craig Taylor’s son –
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Untouchables' Secret

Characters:Brian Kinney, Justin Taylor, Michael Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, Ted Schmidt, Craig Taylor and Christopher Hobbes

Pairing:Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor; Justin Taylor/Chris Hobbes

Summary:AU: circa 1930s: The Treasury Department sent one of its officers – Brian Kinney – to track and bring down Craig Taylor, the most notorious mob boss in the city of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. What will happen when he meets Craig Taylor's son – Justin?

Author's note:Based on the film The Untouchables but not exactly. In this fic homosexuality is being looked down to but tolerated and same-sex marriage is legal. Also male pregnancy is possible.

Warning:MPREG; some OOC

Chapter 1:

Brian zipped his bag closed as he looked around his office of five years. Today he's going to the glorious city of Pittsburgh to join Pittsburgh's finest. It's only been a month since he was informed of his latest assignment, to track and bring down the city's most notorious mob boss – Craig Taylor. He was really really looking forward to the assignment; actually any kind of assignment that would entail going out of the boring confines of the Treasury Department offices would be great for Brian. Since that investigation about the tax evasion case of George Schickel five years ago (a case which wasn't really that interesting), nothing really exciting has happened to the Treasury Department… at least not at his office.

He was picking up his last few things when his assistant for five years, Cynthia entered, "So, Brian, excited for your next assignment?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively knowing full well that this assignment probably is the only reason why Brian hasn't retired yet – even if it was way too early for him to retire.

"Oh right, so thrilled I think I'm going to come without touching myself," Brian tried to hide his obvious penchant for his new mission with sarcasm.

Cynthia chuckled as she placed on the table in front of Brian the folder he asked containing all the necessary information about Craig Taylor and then said, "Well, I'll leave this here. If you need other information about anything, just give me a call. You know how I love to play detective for you." Cynthia winked before exiting Brian's office. She's been Brian's assistant for the last 10 years and honestly she knows Brian too well. She's well aware of the _'don't know, don't care or even if I know, I still don't care'_ attitude of the mighty stud that is Brian. She feels sad too that she'll be left behind in the Treasury Department while Brian goes to action in glorious Pittsburgh.

After Cynthia left, Brian picked the folder up from the table and placed it inside his bag. He took one last glance at his soon-to-be former office and left.

-

Justin stopped painting when he heard a couple of cars coming and stopping in front of their mansion. He came to the nearest window, looked out and saw Christopher Hobbes and other gangly-looking men getting off the two cars. He knew full well what his father, Craig Taylor's businesses are but he never attempted and dreamt to get into it. He can still remember that dramatic incident seven years ago when his father started teaching him the 'family business' and when he, of course, rejected. He firmly stated to this father that he would pursue his passion for painting. They started arguing, one thing led to another and his deepest secret was revealed – his sexuality. Craig was shocked and wasn't able to speak with him for a couple of days. And when Craig finally forced himself to accept it, he commanded Justin to keep it a secret until he could think of a cure.

Justin snorted at the memory, _"A cure… right,"_ he thought.

Then a couple of months after, Craig came to finally accept Justin's passion for painting, he even enrolled Justin to Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts (not that he really needed to help Justin in that aspect, Justin's a genius) and sent him to travels in Italy, but in one condition, Justin will marry whoever Craig chooses for him. It was a condition that at the age of 17, Justin really deemed unimportant so he agreed.

A year after that, on his 18th birthday, Craig brought home his 29-year-old second-in-command, Chris Hobbes, and ordered Justin to immediately and secretly marry him.

Justin really has nothing against Chris, he's surprisingly kind and sweet, it's just that he gets a bit too violent when he gets angry and he beats the shit out of him. Something that Justin tries to keep to himself as much as possible because if he tells Craig, it'd be the start of another World War.

A few minutes later, Justin heard the door open and he knew it was Chris. Surely enough after a few moments, he felt two strong arms snake around him from behind and heard Chris whisper in his ear, "What are you doing staring out of the window?"

Justin turned to face Chris, smiled and answered, "I was looking at you. And I can tell from that wide smile that something brilliant happened last night."

"Oh yeah," Chris whispered as he started kissing Justin's neck, "The shipments from Cuba were sealed and delivered without any hassle."

"And how is that good for me?" Justin teased with a grin.

Chris looked directly at Justin's eyes, raised his eyebrows and replied, "We can go to Italy."

Justin laughed and gently pushed Chris away as he said, "I've already been to Italy dozens of times. Plus you know that I have a show there two months from now."

Chris pretended to look thoughtful and then shrugged, "I can buy you an original Picasso."

"I have about three of them and Pablo is a personal friend," Justin answered amused.

"Well what do you want?" Chris said with false exasperation.

Justin chuckled softly and replied, "You know too well what I want."

Chris frowned and said, "You're not getting that."

"But Chris…" Justin tried to argue but was cut off by crudely by Chris.

"I said no, Justin, and that's final."

"Why won't you let me have it? It's not just for me, it's for you too," Justin said trying to stop himself from crying. Whenever they start this topic, Justin feels vulnerable and gets teary-eyed instantly.

Chris kept his stern face though and replied snappily, "No."

"If you don't, I'll look for someone else too…"

"You do that and I'll kill you," Chris warned.

"You can't kill me, dad will…"

"I'll kill your dad too," Chris retorted darkly and then he walked out of their room banging the door.

Justin was left unable to stop the tears from falling.

-

During his travel to Pittsburgh, Brian was able to study the file given to him by Cynthia. Based on this file, Craig Taylor is a perfect example of a law-abiding citizen – donating huge amount of money for charity and politics, paying his taxes and he even sending his only daughter to the convent to become a nun. It also said in his file that all the businesses of Craig Taylor are lawful and dirt free. And according to the file, Craig Taylor has never tasted a drop of liquor in his entire life – ever. Brian knew that he needed to find someone who can reveal Craig Taylor's skeletons in his closet. Now the only problem is where to find him.

Brian got off the train that brought him to Pittsburgh and he scanned his surroundings. He noticed a banner in the crowd bearing his name. '_Mr. Kinney'_ it said. The man holding the banner looked bored, apparently he's been waiting for Brian for quite something now. He was a man in his 50s, quite plump and had a serious look in his face.

Brian greeted the man as he neared him, "Good afternoon, I'm Brian Kinney," he introduced himself and stretched his right hand for a handshake.

The man shook his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Detective Carl Horvath, I was sent by Police Chief Stockwell to fetch you."

"Well, Detective Horvath, let's get the ball rolling…"

-

Justin entered Woody's. It was one of his father's bars that serve liquor – that is if you know what to order. He frequents this bar especially after a huge fight with Chris. He went directly to his usual spot – a place in a secluded part of the bar where he can still see and observe what's happening around. The barman, who doesn't usually service costumers, brought him his favorite drink at once.

Four years ago, he stated his intention to carry Chris' baby. A thought that not only did Chris discarded but also abhorred. Chris reminded Justin of the huge risk it entails, something that Justin wasn't only aware of but was also willing to take…

Justin's thoughts were cut when he noticed a tall lean dark haired man entering the bar. The guy went directly to the barman and ordered a soda. Justin chuckled and thought that men like him should be drinking liquor. He motioned for the barman to come near him and was about to send the man a double Beam when the man turned. Justin froze and was drawn instantly to the hazel orbs of the man. The man smirked, raised his soda and started walking towards where Justin was.

"Hey," The man greeted as he neared Justin.

Justin smiled his million megawatts smile and replied, "Hey, would you like to join me?"

"Sure, sunshine," The man sat in front of Justin gracefully and then continued, "I'm Brian Kinney."

"Justin…" Justin hesitated for a minute and then added, "…Hobbes."

"So, do you wanna get out of here?" Brian asked explicitly.

Justin eyed his 'hidden' bodyguards carefully and successfully trying to catch the eyes of one of them. When he did, he intently gazed at one of the bodyguards sending a silent warning that they all shouldn't follow him… or else. He turned back to Brian, smiled and said, "I know a pretty good place."

TBC…

22 October 2006


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The loft was the secret hideout of Justin that not even his father knows of. He bought it with the money he acquired by selling his paintings. If there's one thing that Justin really really loves about Chris, it's that Chris never cares or meddle with his own hard-earned money. Justin usually uses the loft as a studio, but after the last fight he had with Chris, he's determined to get what he wants… one way or another.

He glanced at the sleeping man he recently had sex with and smiled. He thought that if he ever gets pregnant, their child would definitely look nothing like Chris. He was able to convince Brian to fuck him without a condom. Fortunately, Brian's horniness and his bubble butt did the trick. He held his hand near Brian and traced patterns on Brian's exposed belly. With a gentle smiled he realized that this is the first time he felt butterflies in his stomach by just merely gazing at the face of someone and he started thinking of the 'what if's'. What if he met Brian earlier? What if they met in another lifetime?

As he noticed Brian starting to stir, he plastered a huge grin on his face and waited expectantly for a Brian to open his eyes. He watched affectionately as Brian blinked his eyes once and then twice and as Brian tried to focus his attention on him. Justin was about to lean in to give Brian a tender kiss when he was startled by Brian's confused and slightly annoyed voice.

"Where the fuck am I?" Brian asked puzzled as he scanned his surroundings.

Justin's smile was replaced by a worried look and answered, "You're with me, at my loft, don't you remember? You went home with me last night."

"Oh right… right. Well, I have to go now," Brian said and he immediately got out of bed and looked for his clothes.

As Brian was busy dressing himself, Justin was panicky and was thinking of a way to make Brian stay. "Ah…" he stammered, "…how about breakfast?"

"Look," Brian snapped, "I've had you, I don't do repeats and I don't do domestic shit," with that Brian walked briskly towards the door and exited.

-

Brian slammed the door of his office furiously and asked a cowering new recruit to get him Detective Horvath. A few minutes later, Detective Horvath appeared with two mugs of coffee, handed Brian one and said, "Well, how was Woody's?"

Brian glared at Detective Horvath and retorted, "You told me I'd find the guy who could tell me everything about Craig Taylor in that place!" He walked behind his desk and sat down angrily, "For your information Detective Horvath, I didn't find anyone useful…" and the he mentally added, "at least not in the way I need them to be…"

Detective eyed Brian's neck (which had a love bite prominently showing) deliberately and replied, "But I think you found just what you're looking for Brian. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed by Chief Stockwell," and before he left he gave Brian a knowing smile.

Detective Horvath knew that Brian met Justin; he was contacted by one of the bodyguards of Justin last night about the meeting.

Detective Horvath is very much familiar with the Taylors, especially Craig. They used to be best of friends; he even tolerated Craig's illegal businesses and helped introduce all the necessary connections to Craig. And Justin, Justin is his beloved godson. He cut his ties with Craig though when he learned 7 years ago that Craig was going to marry Justin off to Chris Hobbes. Detective Horvath never liked Chris. He's always had this belief that there's something very sinister about Chris. He just couldn't pin point what. When he advised Craig not to go through his fucked up plan, Craig got mad and claimed that Detective Horvath was jealous of Chris' position as his second-in-command. Detective Horvath couldn't believe that Craig thought so little of him and left him for good. He never turned Craig in though, if there's one thing he values more than his life, it is loyalty. And though his friendship with Craig is already fucked up, he'll always be loyal to Craig. After that he secretly hired someone and sent him to Justin to be his bodyguard, he knew that he had to protect Justin one way or another because Craig is to blinded by Chris' supposed greatness that he won't listen to anything bad about him.

Detective Horvath sighed and wishes that Brian wasn't daft enough to ignore his lead.

-

"Where have you been?"

"Out, Chris…"

"Where the fuck did you go?"

"Since when do I have to report everything I do to you?"

"Where, Justin?"

"My loft!"

"Somebody told me you were with someone…"

"Whoever he is, he'll get killed for making up stories."

"Let me look at you."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Chris?"

"You were with someone, I can tell."

"I wasn't!"

"Why didn't you go home last night?"

"I was painting!"

"Liar!"

"Let me go Chris, you're hurting me."

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth, now let me go or I'll scream."

"Go on and scream, nobody will be able to hear you anyway."

"I swear I'll tell my dad you're beating me, you fucker, he'll get you killed."

"Your father loves me more than he loves you. I know he secretly wishes I were his real son, not you."

"That's not true…"

"You know it is."

"No! He loves me more than anything in this entire world. He even sent Molly to the convent so I could enjoy his full attention."

"Why won't you tell him I beat you?"

"Because… he'll kill you."

"He won't. He'll think I'm doing the right thing."

"That… that is not true."

"I love you Justin, I love you very much. But if I catch you cheating, I won't hesitate to kill you. Your father wouldn't mind."

TBC…

27 October 2006


End file.
